Un survivant pas très sérieux
by Nihilisme
Summary: Harry Potter a disparut à l'âge de 5 ans mais va à Poudlard pour faire une septième année. Mais qui lui a apprit tout ça? Et puis... il ressemble pas vraiment à un héro...
1. Chapter 1

Vernon: MONSTRE !!!!

Un coup... encore un à ajouter à la liste que Harry reçoit chaque jour depuis qu'il peut marcher. Le petit garçon brun avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux verts innocents, aussi maigre et petit qu'un enfant ayant 3 ans et non 5, ne supplie plus son oncle d'arrêter de le frapper ou de balbutier des excuses qui ne servent à rien sauf attiser la colère de l'homme ressemblant à une baleine avec une moustache. En fait, Harry espère juste qu'il n'a pas énervé son oncle au point que celui-ci le violerait une fois de plus. L'adulte prend durement le bras de Harry et le jette dans un placard servant de chambre au "monstre", celui-ci se recroqueville en essayant d'oublier la douleur de son corps qui lui rappelle les pires souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Harry: #Demain je pars...je n'en peux plus...je préfère mourir dans la rue que de rester vivre avec eux...#

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter quitta la petite maison du 4 Privet Drive pour vivre et non survivre. Le lendemain, les gros titres des journaux annoncent que le héros du monde sorcier Harry Potter, alias Celui-qui-a-survécut, alias Le-tueur-de-celui-ont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparut sans laisser aucune trace de lui dans la maison des moldus. Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre Du Phénix ont préféré taire les maltraitances qu'il a subit pour partir à la recherche de leur héro avec, comme arrière-pensée, qu'un enfant de 5 ans ne peut pas survivre seul.

12 ans plus tard

Minerva: Mais Albus, c'est formidable! Il est vivant!

Molly: Mais comment avons-nous pu penser qu'il était mort?

Albus: Comment aurions-nous pu penser autrement? Je ne sais pas comment un enfant de 5 ans peut vivre dans la rue tout seul.

Remus: C'est incroyable!

Sirius: Mon filleul est vivant... nous n'aurions pas dû arrêter les recherches.

Severus: Quand arrive notre "sauveur"?

Albus (ignorant le sarcasme): Il arrivera à Poudlard dans une semaine.

Severus: Tsss... il a les goûts de Potter sénior en ce qui concerne les retards.

Remus: Severus arrêtes un peu, mais êtes-vous vraiment sûr que c'est bien Harry?

Albus: Certain, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry par erreur et il m'a répondu qu'il viendra mais avec un peu de retard.

Minerva: Et c'est tout?

Albus: Quoi c'est tout?

Minerva: Eh bien... pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Gringotts de voir si Harry retirait de l'argent? Ca aurait pu nous dire s'il était vivant ou pas.

Sirius: Je suis allé leur demandé et m'ont dit que c'était une information confidentielle.

Remus: Ce n'est pas étonnant, cette banque à la réputation de savoir beaucoup de choses sur ses clients et ne peut pas se permettre de les révéler.

Albus: Bien... de toute façon nous allons attendre la rentré pour le voir et lui demander des explications, je dirais aux élèves son arrivée.

Severus: Vous ne pensez pas que se serait mieux de ne rien dire?

Albus: En fait, je compte sur les élèves pour bien intégrer Harry dans cette école, alors il faut les mettre au courant. En attendant, Remus tu acceptes toujours de prendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal?

Remus: Bien sûr.

Albus: Tout étant réglé, allons dans la grande salle. Nous ne voudrions pas arriver en retard pour le premier dîner de l'année n'est-ce pas?

Ils hochent tous la tête et tandis que Sirius part par poudre de cheminette, les autres personnes vont vers la grande salle, s'imaginant les têtes des élèves à cette nouvelle. C'est avec ces pensés qu'ils arrivent dans la salle juste avant que les premiers élèves arrivent. La répartition se déroule normalement et vient l'heure du sempiternel discours de bienvenu.

Albus: Bienvenu à tous, je souhaite la bienvenu pour les élèves de premières années qui, je l'espère, considérerons cette école comme une seconde maison et aux autres années, une année aussi bien que celle passée si ce n'est plus. Comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est interdite, la liste des objets interdits à l'école sont affichés à côté des portes d'entrée. Je rappelle également que les premières années n'ont pas le droit de posséder un balai et demande aux préfets de chaque maison de rappeler les horaires des couvre-feux à tous dans les dortoirs. A présent j'ai une annonce exceptionnelle à vous faire...

Murmure dans la salle.

Albus: ...la semaine prochaine, monsieur Harry Potter arrivera dans notre école et j'espère que vous lui ferez un acceuil chaleureux, sur ces mots, bon appétit.

Harry Potter? A Poudlard? Comment est-ce possible? Il est toujours vivant? De nombreuses questions resteront sans réponse avant l'arriver de leur héros.


	2. Chapter 2

Traël: Tu es sûr?  
Harry: Oui.  
Tra l: Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec nous? Nous sommes en sécurit là -bas.  
Harry: Désolé.  
Tra l: Tu as fait ton choix n'est-ce pas?  
Harry: Oui.  
Tra l: D'accord... n'oublies pas de polir tes lames et de continuer la musique, se sont les seules choses potables chez toi.

Harry ne répond pas mais un léger sourire vient sur son visage. Sans un autre mot, ils s'enlacent affectueusement.

Traël: Portes-toi bien petit-frère.  
Harry; Je t' crirais tous les jours grand-frère.

Harry se retourne et sort de la forêt interdite. Il fait quelques pas et honore Traël d'un de ses rares vrais sourire de bonheur. Traël le lui rend et Harry se retourne pour avancer d'un pas décidé, sachant qu'il scelle ainsi son destin.

* * *

Il arrive aux marches supportant les grandes portes.

* * *

Il observe les portes et se décide finalement les pousser et entrer.

* * *

Les tableaux chuchotent sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'un magicien de 17 ans avec un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, une chemise émeraude légérement ouverte, des botte en cuir de basilik, des lunettes de soleil collées sur le nez et un étui de guitare dans le dos, n'est pas banal.

* * *

Il passe devant une statue de serpent et s'arrête quelques instant pour l'observer.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

Les portes de la grande salle sont enfin devant lui. Il se décide enfin à les...

4, 3, 2, 1, 0... ouvrir.

Il soupire bruyamment en observant les têtes des élèves et des professeurs sur lui. Il les ignore et s'avance d'un pas ennuyé vers la table des professeur. Il salue d'un signe de tête le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, qui s' étonne de ce geste. Puis il se tourne vers le directeur et attend que quelqu'un daigne enfin dire quelque chose car il n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.

Albus: Bonsoir monsieur Potter.  
Harry: Evans.  
Albus: Pardon?  
Harry: Mon nom de famille est Evans.  
Albus: Mais votre père...  
Harry: Mon p re tait un homme orgueuilleux, vantard et égoïste. Je souhaiterais que vous ne me compariez pas lui.

Il ponctue sa phrase par un regard meutrier.

Albus: Bi... bien... Minerva pouvez-vous apporter le choixpeau je vous prie?

Minerva prend le choixpeau dans l'arrière-salle et revient en le donnant Harry. Celui-ci le met sur sa tête et c'est une longue, très longue discussion qui commence en pensée.

Choixpeau: Alors, alors... monsieur Potter! Non Evans, c'est cela?  
Harry: Exact.  
Choixpeau: Mmmm... tu es conscient de tes capacités, de tes talents mais aussi de tes défauts. Intéressant... où vais-je t'envoyer?  
Harry: Gryffondor.  
Choixpeau: Moui... pour votre objectif c'est sûrement la meilleure solution.  
Harry: Je le pense aussi.  
Choixpeau: Bien alors... GRYFFONDOR !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry repose le choixpeau et se retourne pour sortir de la grande salle.

Albus: Monsieur Potter?

Harry ne prête pas attention à son directeur.

Albus: Monsieur Evans?

Harry s'arrête.

Harry: Oui directeur?

Albus: Vous ne mangez pas avec nous?

Harry: J'ai déjà mangé avant de venir.

Albus: Oh... bien... et où allez-vous?

Harry: Je crois que ce ne sont pas vos affaires monsieur. Alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois... bon appétit.

Harry franchit les portes et tourne dans la direction des cachots. Il ignore l'état d'ébaïssement des personnes présent dans la salle et se demande plutôt comment il va faire pour accomplir son voeux. Au plus profond des couloirs, il trouve enfin les appartements de son nouveau professeur de potions et y pénètre sans mal. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le-dit professeur pénètre également dans la pièce et s'arrête devant son nouvel élève.

Severus: Que faite-vous là?

Harry: Bonsoir à vous aussi professeur.

Severus: Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Harry: Un de mes amis m'a dit de vous montrer ceci pour ne pas subir vos remarques durant toute l'année.

Harry sort de sa poche un médaillon en argent avec, sur le recto, un serpent qui se mord la queue et sur le verso, un pilon. En le voyant, Severus blêmit encore plus si c'est possible et articule difficilement.

Severus: Vous êtes un maître?

Harry: Depuis quelques mois. Et vous?

Severus: Depuis 5 ans. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors que vous n'avez sans doute plus rien à apprendre?

Harry: J'ai un objectif à atteindre et j'aimerai protéger quelqu'un.

Severus: Qui est ce quelqu'un?

Harry: Bonne nuit professeur.

Severus n'insiste pas et laisse partir son nouvel élève. Pendant que Severus repense à leur conversation, Harry pénètre dans la salle des gryffondors qui deviennent silencieux. Cependant il ne s'en préoccupe pas et monte directement dans son dortoir. Il pose son étui à guitare, met son pyjama, prend son sac pour y sortir toutes ses armes et s'installe sur son lit pour les polir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses compagnons de chambre arrivent.

Ron: Salut moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Neville: Moi c'est Neville Londubat.

Seamus: Et moi je suis Seamus Finnegan.

Ron: Avant il y avait Dean mais il a déménagé en amérique alors il est plus là et personne n'a pris sa place alors on ne sera que quatre.

Harry: Ok... J'aimerai mettre les choses aux claires maintenant.

Les trois autres garçons s'assient sur leur lit et font signe à Harry de continuer.

Harry: Tout d'abord, je déteste parler de moi alors c'est pas la peine de me poser des questions. Ensuite, je déteste les préjugés alors ne vous étonnés pas si je vais parler à des serpentards ou autre. Enfin, je vous appelerais par votre nom de famille en utilisant "monsieur", tirez-en les conclusions que vous voulez. Bien maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais m'occuper de mes lames.

Sans un mot de plus, il se remet au travail et commence par son épée à double tranchant. Les trois autres garçons, quand à eux, le regardent comme si il a un oeil au milieu du front mais finalement ils ne commentent pas et vont dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Bientôt, on entend plus que la pierre polissante faisant le trajet sur la fine lame. Avant que les garçons reviennent, Harry décide d'accorder sa guitare pour continuer son autre occupation à leur retour. Heureusement pour Harry, il finit de faire ceci au moment où Ron pousse la porte de la salle de bain. Celui-ci adresse un regard interrogatif à Harry, qui l'ignore en reposant sa guitare pour prendre la sacoche contenant ses nombreux couteaux. Quand ses camarades sont enfin dans leur lit, il se décide à prendre son couteaux préféré. Il est simple avec un bon équilibre, son manche est taillé dans de l'ivoire pour représenter une sirène. Sa lame est, contre toute attente, d'un bleu très clair. Cette occupation se termine qu'après 3 heures et Harry a à peine le temps de se coucher qu'il s'endort d'un sommeil qui connaît rarement les rêves. Il se réveille le lendemain matin avant ses compagnons de chambre et peut ainsi profiter de la salle de bain, il prend une bonne douche froide pour se préparer à affronter la longue journée qui se profile à l'horizon. Il retourne dans la chambre quand les autres se réveillent à peine. Il fait son lit d'un mouvement de la main, prend son étui à guitare et descend dans les escaliers. Il sort ensuite de la salle commune et part en direction des grandes portes d'entrées qu'il a franchit à son arrivée. Il s'asseoit sur une marche, s'adosse au mur et sort sa guitare. Il regarde le paysage et choisit une chanson.

Harry: Sometimes everything seems awkward and large

Imagine a Wednesday evening in march

Future and past at the same time

I make use of the night start drinking a lot

Although not ideal for now it's all that I've got

It's nice to know your name

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me

An ocean a lake I need a place to drown

Let's freeze the moment because we're going down

Tomorrow you'll be gone gone gone

You're laughing too hard this all seems surreal

I feel peculiar now what do you feel

Do you think there's a chance that we can fall

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me

What do I know I know your name

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me anymore

I gave up dreaming for a while

I gave up dreaming for a while

I've noticed these are mysterious days

I look at it and like a jigsaw puzzle and gaze

With wide open mouth and burning eyes

If only I could start to care

My dreams and my Wednesdays ain't going nowhere

Baby baby baby you don't know

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me

What do I know I know your name

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me

Baby baby baby you don't know

You don't know you don't know

You don't know anything about me anymore.

Ce n'est qu'aux dernières notes de sa chanson qu'il se retourne pour constater un nombre important d'élèves qui le regarde. Il ne dit rien et range son instrument pendant que ceux-ci reviennent à la réalité et vont dans la grande salle pour déjeuner avec la tête remplie des notes de musique de leur nouveau camarade.

La chanson est de Milow, intitulée "you don't know".


	4. Chapter 4

Il jette un dernier regard au paysage qui va l'entourer pendant une année entière mais son ventre lui rappelle sa faim et c'est donc dans un soupire qu'il commence à marcher pour rentrer dans la salle d'où s'échappe une bonne odeur. Il s'arrête sur le seuil des portes et observe un peu plus en détails la pièce. Quatre tables accueillent les élèves et la nourriture qui s'y repose éveille encore plus l'estomac d'Harry. Il lève la tête et observe le plafond avec l'illusion du ciel, il échappe un autre soupir et va finalement à la table située le plus à droite. Il en oublie les regards choqués dirigés vers lui.

Mais c'est un gryffondor alors pourquoi il se dirige par là?

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à côté des serpents?

Tranquillement, il s'assoit en tailleur sur le banc et prend un croissant. Cependant les réactions ne se font pas attendrent.

Ron: Hey Harry! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec nous plutôt qu'avec ces mangemorts?

Harry: Monsieur Weasley, je vous ai demandé de m'appeler monsieur Evans. Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de plus de familiarité entre nous.

Loin de se démonter, Ron se rapproche de la table des verts et argents accompagné de Seamus.

Ron: Mais tu as vu avec qui t'es assis?

Harry: Oui et alors?

Seamus: Mais se sont nos ennemis! Leur chef veut te tuer!

Harry: Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau.

Ron: Ca suffit! Viens avec nous.

Ron prend le bras d'Harry mais il vient de faire une grosse erreur. En effet, celui-ci se défait du bras et attrape avec sa main le cou de Ron, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Il le soulève à quelques centimètres du sol sous les exclamations d'horreur de ses camarades. Ron commence à suffoquer quand Harry prend la parole d'une polaire mais dangereusement doucereuse.

Harry: Monsieur Weasley... j'ai été très patient avec vous mais maintenant ça suffit. Je vous conseille chaudement de rester loin de moi et de ne plus exprimer vos préjugés et opinions personnels devant moi. J'espère que nous nous sommes bien compris?

Ron hoche difficilement la tête.

Harry: Bien... le problème étant réglé, bon appétit.

Harry se rassit calmement et continu de manger son croissant en ignorant le regard haineux de Ron soutenu par Seamus pour regagner leur table. Finalement, une serpentarde s'approche de notre héro et s'assoit à côté de lui.

Pansy: Salut moi c'est Pansy!

Harry se tourne vers sa voisine et lui fait un baisemain.

Harry: Enchanté miss Parkinson.

Les joues de Pansy se colorent légèrement de rouge mais celle-ci reprend contenance.

Pansy: J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitez être appelé monsieur Evans.

Harry: Tout à fait.

Pansy: Eh bien monsieur Evans... qu'est-ce qui vous amène à vous rapprocher des serpentards qui ont pourtant la réputation d'être des mangemorts?

Harry: Montrez-moi votre bras gauche s'il-vous-plaît.

Pansy lui présente le bras demandé. Harry relève la manche de la robe et une peau nette apparaît sous leurs yeux.

Harry: Voyez-vous miss Parkinson, tant que vous n'aurez pas la marque de Voldemort (frisson des élèves), vous ne serez à mes yeux qu'une camarade comme les autres.

Pansy récupère son bras et remet en place sa robe.

Pansy: Eh bien vous avez beaucoup de courage pour vous affirmer ainsi.

Harry: Je le prends comme un compliment miss... mais je crains de devoir vous laisser car je n'ai pas encore pris mon emplois du temps ni mes affaires. Sachez que j'ai apprécié cette conversation en votre charmante compagnie.

Pansy: Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Harry se lève et refait un baisemain à Pansy avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers le préfet des gryffondor.

Harry: Bonjour monsieur, pourrai-je avoir mon emplois du temps je vous prie?

Préfet: Bien...bien sûr.

C'est après ces derniers mots qu'Harry sort de la grande salle en regardant ses futurs cours pour pendre les affaires appropriées.


	5. Chapter 5

Après qu'Harry soit sorti de la salle, Pansy se rapproche de ses amis, Blaise, Draco, Théodore, Grégory et Vincent.

Blaise: Alors?

Pansy: Alors quoi?

Théodore: Joue pas à ça avec nous, racontes ce qu'il t'a dit.

Pansy: On s'est juste présenté Théo... il n'a mangé qu'un croissant alors la discussion a pas duré longtemps.

Draco: Pourquoi tu as relevé la manche de ton bras?

Pansy: Pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas la marque et que donc je n'étais pas une mangemorte.

Vincent: Pourtant tout le monde dit que tes parents sont mangemorts.

Pansy: Oui ça m'a semblé étrange surtout que...

Grégory: Quoi?

Pansy: Eh bien j'ai juste dit que je m'appel Pansy et rien d'autre mais lui m'a adressé la parole en utilisant miss Parkinson.

Draco: C'est tout à fait normal.

Tous: Hein?

Draco: Quoi? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué les bagues à ses doigts?!

Blaise: Ben non.

Draco: Pff... il porte des bagues de lord.

Pansy: Hein??? Je n'ai même pas remarqué!

Blaise: T'es sûr?

Draco: Tu me prends pour qui? Bien sûr, j'en ai vu assez dans ma vie pour en reconnaître une.

Vincent: Comment peut-il en avoir plusieurs?

Draco: Je n'en sais rien, d'habitude un homme n'en possède qu'une seule mais là il en avait trois.

Pansy: Trois?!

Blaise: Ben dit donc... cette année sera vraiment très intéressante.

Ils se lèvent tous les cinq et sortent de la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps.

Harry range sa guitare dans son étui et met dans son sac ses affaires pour la matinée. Il se fait intercepter par Ron à la sortie de la salle commune des gryffondors.

Ron: Alors comme ça tu fraternisent avec les serpentards.

Harry: ...

Ron se met en colère à cause du manque de réaction d'Harry et essai de lui prendre violemment le bras. Harry voit le coup venir, se retourne prend le bras de Ron et le plaque contre le mur pour qu'il se retrouve le ventre contre la surface froide.

Harry: Je t'avais prévenu.

Harry bouge son bras et casse ainsi celui de Ron qui hurle. Le brun ne s'en formalise pas, reprend son sac qui était tombé plus tôt et sort finalement de la salle commune des gryffondors sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades rouge et or. Il marche d'un pas désintéressé jusqu'aux cachots où se trouve son premier cours de l'année, potions. En attendant les autres élèves, il s'accoude à un mur mais sa patience n'est pas mise à l'épreuve car un cri perçant arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Pansy: Monsieur Potter !!!!!

Harry: Mlle Parkinson.

Pansy: J'aimerais être avec vous durant le cours de potions, est-ce possible?

Harry: Bien sûr, je ne refuserais jamais une si charmante compagnie.

Pansy: Désolé monsieur Potter mais je suis déjà prise.

Harry: Quelle est cette personne?

Pansy: Je vous le dirais peut-être plus tard.

Harry: Entendu.

Pansy: Et vous?

Harry: Mon cœur est pris également.

Pansy: Vous n'allez pas me le dire n'est-ce pas?

Harry: Non mais ne vous embêter pas à proposer des noms féminins.

Pansy: Comment ça?

Harry: Je suis gay.

La chance est avec lui car elle ne peut pas répondre à ça, Severus vient d'ouvrir les portes des sa salle de classe dans un claquement retentissant. Il s'installe au dernier rang et Pansy vient le rejoindre avec un regard voulant dire: "ok maintenant je suis au courant alors compte sur moi pour trouver la personne". Harry lui répondit d'un regard provocateur et se reconcentre pour écouter un de ses cours préférés.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus: Bien... si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez un minimum de connaissance dans l'art que sont les potions. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous dire que j'attends beau coup de rigueur (coup d'œil vers Vincent, Grégory, Drago, Théodore et Blaise), d'intelligence ainsi que beaucoup de logique (coup d'œil appuyé à Ron, Neville et Seamus).

Il fait apparaître la recette de la potion du jour.

Severus: Commencez, vous avez une heure.

Pansy: Je vais chercher les ingrédients vous allumez le feu?

Harry: D'accord.

Pansy se dirige vers l'armoire à ingrédients et laisse Harry remplir le chaudron d'eau et allumer le feu en dessous.

Pansy: Vous avez fini?

Harry: Oui et vous?

Pansy: Je crois.

Ils commencent leur potion tranquillement. Harry doit cependant aider Pansy car c'est la plus nulle en potion des serpentards et ne rechigne pas un peu de conseils. Severus passe souvent à côté d'eux mais ne trouve rien à dire, Pansy car c'est une serpentarde et Harry car c'est un maître. Finalement au bout des deux heures, ils déposent leur flacon remplis de leur potion sur le bureau de Severus et sortent de la salle de classe.

Pansy: Notre potion était parfaite! Comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il ne fallait pas rajouter une mais deux ailes de chauves-souris??

Harry: Je connais cette recette par cœur et c'est une erreur courante donc Maître Rogue n'est pas en tord.

Pansy: Maître?

Harry: je vous laisse, j'ai soin aux créatures magiques maintenant.

Harry part avant de devoir donner une réponse à Pansy et remonte pour sortir du château. Il reste quelques secondes à contempler le ciel et respirer l'air frais avant de remarquer que Draco et Blaise sont passés devant lui. Il observe avec tristesse le blond et décide de rejoindre la clairière où a lieu le cours. Il voit ainsi Hagrid aux côtés de sombrals qui se sont laissés visibles pour ce cours. Le cours commence enfin, on peut sentir la tension dans l'air entre les gryffondors et les serpentards.

Hagrid: Bien... bonjour à tous, comme vous pouvez le voir, ce troupeau de sombrals a bien voulu être visible pour ce cours. J'espère que vous en profiterez pour essayer de mieux connaitre cette espèce.

Hagrid se dirige vers un sombral.

Hagrid: Ces créatures, malgré leur apparence sont dîtes de lumière, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi?

A la grande surprise de tous, Hermione ne sais pas la réponse et se tortille sur sa chaise. Après un soupir, Harry lève sa main.

Hagrid: Oui monsieur Potter?

Harry: Les sombrals sont les cousins des détraqueurs mais ils n'"aspirent" pas les moments heureux de leur victime. Au contraire, si un sombral trouve un humain digne, il lui transmet du bonheur en faisant resurgir de la mémoire les moments les plus heureux. Ils ne le font que très rarement car, même si quelqu'un en voit un, il s'en éloigne à cause de l'apparence et de la mélancolie qui se reflète dans les yeux du sombral.

Hagrid: Parfait monsieur Potter! 20 points à gryffondor! Quelqu'un veut s'en approcher?

Personne ne bouge et Harry lève à nouveau sa main en retenant un énième soupir.

Hagrid: Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez monsieur Potter, veillez vous approcher s'il-vous-plaît.

Harry se rend aux côtés d'Hagrid d'un pas nonchalant. Il n'écoute pas Hagrid et plonge directement ses yeux dans le sombral devant lui. A la surprise de tous, après quelques minutes, c'est le sombral qui baisse le regard et s'incline pour permettre à Harry de monter sur son dos. Hagrid n'en revient pas et est dans le même état que la classe. Harry n'en tient pas compte et s'envole déjà au dos du sombral pour s'élever dans les airs en direction du lac. Les élèves et le professeur sortent enfin de leur béatitude et marche pour mieux voir le couple qui vole au ras de l'eau.

Draco: Il est magnifique...

Blaise: T'as dit quoi Draco?

Draco: Hein? Non rien laisse tomber...

#Comment peut-il être si beau? Non je ne dois pas penser à ça. je lui ai promis de l'attendre alors je l'attendrai.#

Harry et le sombral reviennent sur la terre ferme. Hagrid semble enfin se réveiller.

Hagrid: Monsieur Potter! Comment avez-vous fait ça?

Harry: Une vieille histoire entre les sombrals et moi. Rien qui ne vous concerne, désolé.

Harry retourne prendre ses affaires et se dirige vers le château car la fin du cours avait déjà sonné.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu que j'avais du courrier!

J'ai vu que plusieurs m'ont fait remarquer que les sombrals ne sont visibles que si la personne a vu quelqu'un mourir mais ça collait pas trop avec mon scénario et je n'ai pas envie de sortir tout de suite les licornes alors j'ai choisit les sombrals. Désolé si ça plaît pas trop mais je préfère mettre ça. On m'a aussi fait remarquer deux-trois choses que j'ai rectifiées. Ces petits bugs montrent une fois de plus mon talent mdr. A par ça BONNE LECTURE !

Blaise: Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec.

Pansy: Je le trouve intéressant.

Blaise: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il dégage quelque chose de spécial. Tu ne trouves pas Draco?

Draco: ...

Blaise: Draco?

Draco: Hein quoi?

Blaise: Tu ne nous a pas écouté n'est-ce pas?

Draco: Honnêtement non.

Il était magnifique. Il donne l'impression de se sentir en sécurité dès qu'on est près de lui. Et puis, son sourire quand il a atterri...

Pansy: Tu es amoureux.

Blaise, Draco: Hein?

Pansy: Draco, tu es amoureux d'Harry. C'est gros comme un manoir!

Draco: Ce n'est pas vrai.

Pansy: Si.

Draco: Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.

Blaise: Tu l'attends toujours.

Draco: ...

Pansy: C'est peut-être une seule et même personne.

Blaise: Comment ça?

Pansy: Ben oui. En première année quand on a été puni et qu'on a dû faire l'heure de colle dans la forêt interdite pour trouver le tueur de licorne. Draco a été en face du tueur mais a été sauvé par un garçon venue de nulle part. C'est le coup de foudre entre les deux gamins. Blaise, moi et Hagrid on te rejoint après et on voit l'enfant mystère partir. Cependant, vous ne vous souvenez pas de la sensation de puissance que l'on a ressentie quand il a disparu?

Draco: Où veux-tu en venir?

Pansy: Ben je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai ressentie la même sensation quand Harry est rentré dans la grande salle.

Blaise: Ce n'est pas faux.

Draco: Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence.

Pansy: Ou pas. Il y a de nombreuses autres écoles renommées dans le monde mais il a décidé de venir précisément à Poudlard. Il veut peut-être revoir Draco mais il n'est pas sûr que tu te souviens de lui alors il ne dit rien.

Blaise: C'est possible.

Draco: Ok admettons que c'est ça. Je fais quoi? Je vais le voir et lui dit: Eh salut! Comment ça va? Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite, tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

Pansy: Mais où est passé ton tact Draco?

Draco: Parti avec ton intelligence.

Pansy: Haha très drôle Draco, hilarant même.

Blaise: Il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Pansy se tourne vers lui et lui gifle la tête (à la manière Gibbs...NCIS).

Blaise: Eh!

Pansy: T'avais qu'à pas dire ça!

Blaise: Mais je parlais de ce qu'a dit Draco!

Pansy: ...Bon ben considères que je t'ai tapé en prévision d'une future connerie.

Blaise: Pff...

Draco: Vous ne pourriez pas faire au moins semblant de vous intéresser à mon problème?

Blaise: Ben t'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre.

Draco: Ok et j'écris quoi?

Blaise: ... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis dans la merde.

Pansy et Blaise: Ouai...

Draco: Bref je vais attendre, on verra bien ce qui se passera après et on avisera.

Pansy: Ok.

Blaise: Bon on va manger?

Pansy: Espèce de ventre sur patte.

Blaise: Moi au moins j'ai des formes, pas comme une certaine personne que je connais et dont je ne citerai pas le nom.

Pansy: Quoi?

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne pour voir le lac avant de rejoindre ses amis en essayant de ne pas se mêler à cette énième dispute.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy: Alors Harry comment va?

Harry lève les yeux de son livre pour voir sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement son décolleté et hausse un sourcil.

Harry: Eh bien Pansy, que me vaut l'honneur de voir ta poitrine d'un peu trop près en ce beau dimanche après-midi?

Pansy fait la moue mais s'asseoit quand même à côté du brun.

Pansy: Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange vu que je ne suis pas du bon côté à l'inverse d'un certain garçon...

Harry: Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire des allusions à lui avec l'espoir que je lâche le morceau?

Pansy: Mmmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... le jour ou tu me diras qui est l'élu de ton cœur?

Harry: Finalement je pense que je vais réussir à m'habituer.

Pansy: HARRYYY ! Tu n'es pas drôle! Imagine que ton amour soit réciproque tu fais quoi?

Harry: Raison de plus pour ne rien révéler.

Pansy: Pourquoi?

Harry ferme son livre, le pose à côté de sa guitare et soupire.

Harry: Tout simplement, Pansy, parce que je ne sais pas si je survivrai à la guerre. Si je meurs il se remettra plus facilement que si j'avais commencé quelque chose avec lui.

Pansy: Pourquoi tu n'essais pas de profiter du moment présent?

Harry: La guerre qui menace d'éclater est trop lourde pour essayer de l'ignorer. Si Voldemort attaque demain je ne suis pas sûr de revenir entier alors non, pour l'instant j'essaie de ne pas penser à l'avenir.

Pansy: Bon j'accepte cette excuse pour l'instant mais j'essaierais encore de te faire changer d'avis.

Harry: Tu as du courage.

Pansy: Bref, tu me chantes quelque chose?

Harry: Encore?

Pansy: J'adore ta voix.

Harry: Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Pansy: Une chanson pas triste en tout cas.

Harry prends sa guitare réfléchie quelques instants et commence à jouer.

Harry: J'me laisse aller souvent,

C'est vrai, j'attends,

Que passe le mauvais temps,

Et qu'on fasse comme avant,

J'suis pas certain d'avoir trouvé ma place,

J'suis pas certain mais pour éviter la casse,

J'ai trouvé ma p'tite lady, melody, oh oh oh oh oh

Elle est dans ma tête,

Elle ne m'abandonne jamais,

Je la trouve encore plus belle, quand elle s'habille en reggae,

Elle me suit, à chaque voyage loin d'ici,

Elle est, ma lady melody,

Ma p'tite lady,

Elle est ce qui me reste,

Quand j'ai déjà tout essayé,

Elle chante quand la vie me blesse,

Et je chante à ses côtés,

Dans les orages, les tempêtes,

Jamais elle ne m'a quitté quand je m'arrête,

D'avancer, j'ai trouvé,

Elle est le soleil que j'attendais,

Elle est dans ma tête,

Elle ne m'abandonne jamais,

Je la trouve encore plus belle quand elle s'habille en reggae,

Elle me suit, à chaque voyage loin d'ici,

Elle est, ma lady melody,

Elle est dans ma tête

Elle ne m'abandonne jamais,

Je la trouve encore plus belle quand elle s'habille en reggae,

Elle me suit à chaque voyage loin d'ici

Elle est, ma lady melodie,

Avec elle je fly away,

Tu vois comme un oiseau là-haut je fly away,

Quand j'entends sa melody je fly away,

Il n'y a quelle qui me comprenne je fly away,

Elle me donne le fire et je fly away,

J'évite les failles de la vie et je fly away,

Tu vois comme un oiseau, là-haut je fly away,

Comme un oiseau qui plane et je fly là-haut, tout là-haut,

Ouh ouh ouh ouh

(Tom Frager: Lady melody)

Harry: Contentes?

Pansy: Très... je te l'ai déjà dit mais t'as une voix magnifique.

Harry: Merci.

Elle se lève, avance de quelques pas et prend finalement la parole.

Pansy: S'il-te-plaît.

Elle se retourne vers Harry en le fixant d'un regard plus que jamais sérieux.

Pansy: S'il-te-plaît... avoues tes sentiments à Draco.

Harry: Qui te dit que c'est Draco que j'aime?

Pansy: Intuition féminine?

Harry: ...

Pansy: Sérieusement j'en sais rien mais regardes-le! Il te dévore des yeux dès qu'il te voit et rêve de toi quand il dort!

Harry (étonné): Comment-

Pansy: Peut importe! Dis-lui tes sentiments merdes! Que je puisse retrouver mon meilleur ami!

Pansy, excédée, repart en direction du château, laissant Harry réfléchir à cette discussion.


End file.
